An instrument panel of the type related to this invention is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,233. To the extent that an airbag module and a ventilation duct are arranged behind the instrument panel of a vehicle, there is provided a covering that covers both components and on the one hand forms the covering for the airbag module and on the other hand has integrated within itself a ventilation outlet having a ventilation cover covering the outlet the ventilation cover of that design being attached to the ventilation duct when the cover or ventilation outlet respectively is still in the position established within the instrument panel. The unfolding airbag forces the covering open when the airbag module is triggered, and the ventilation outlet also releases itself from the ventilation duct fastened to the instrument panel.
The known instrument panel and the fitting arrangement of ventilation duct and airbag module of the type described above has the disadvantage that a correspondingly large space is required for accommodating an airbag module behind the instrument panel and that the common covering for the ventilation duct and airbag module features substantial dimensions, this covering to be opened when a trigger occurs.
In view of the foregoing it is an object of the invention to reduce the space requirement for the fitting arrangement of the airbag module behind the instrument panel in an instrument panel.
This object, including advantageous embodiments and further developments of the invention, is accomplished by the content of the claims that follow this description.